Marik Ishtar
Personality After Marik's father was killed, Marik became cruel and uncaring, willing to brainwash people to do his bidding, force them to cheat, and use cruelty on his behalf-the victims. He was not above using death to punish his subordinates for failure, nor did he care about sacrificing Rare Hunters to test the fake "The Winged Dragon of Ra" cards which produced severe injuries and death. He even threatened his sister Ishizu with the Millennium Rod for getting in his way and ordered Odion to use the fake Ra card against his will. He still retained his love for his family, despite his mistreatment of them. Soon enough, Marik's personality got kinder and more gentle once he was finally allowed to have a 'normal' life with his sister and Odion. Current Background As a child, Marik Ishtar was an innocent boy who desired to see the outside world, despite his clan's laws forbid him from doing so, and was willing to sneak out to fulfill his desire. Marik bore a grudge towards the Nameless Pharaoh was a tomb keeper of this "pharaoh" because he was forced to guard with his life (robbing him of his freedom) the family carving. Marik's hatred only intensified when his father forced him to take the family's ritual of having the carvings cut onto his back. The pain was so intense that he spawned a second personality to deal with the pain, Yami Marik. A year later, when his father brutally tortured Odion for helping Marik and Ishizu (his sister) to sneak outside, Marik woke up and had no recollection of his father's murder only to see a loyalist to the Pharaoh and thought the loyalist was the killer. Little did he know, it was his more evil side that did so. Arc One Marik Ishtar dropped a little bit of a distance from Inaba, and soon ran into Raine, and Judai. Although, it wasn't long until Yami Marik took over and Raine blasted him with a Photon blast. When he awoke, he had made his way to Inaba again only to have Raine appear in the same city. It was there when Yami Marik took over again. Night Time Skip The third he woke up after Yami Marik had control, he found destruction near him and the Winged Dragon of Ra card near him and the Millennium Rod was missing. He was walking away from Inaba when a female came along and offered assistance. Rosalina helped Marik, and gave him a place to stay the night; Comet Observatory. He told her what had happened eventually, and explained the vague history of what happened earlier that day - even though he didn't remember much. After some conversation, it was then when Dorulumon and Cutemon appeared at the Observatory later that night. When the morning came around, they had set out to help Marik locate his missing item. Nothing but the previous destruction was left in Inaba, and still no traces of the Rod. When they came across a female who had fought against the Winged Dragon of Ra and Yami Marik the night previous. ((will continue later)) Abilities Dueling with something called Duel Monsters, his ace monster is one of the most strongest cards in the entire game...known as the Winged Dragon of Ra, it's a humongous golden metal-like bird with a massive wing span. The Winged Dragon of Ra is under the category, with only two other cards, with the name of God Cards. Given, there are such things as the "Wicked God Cards" which practically imitate the God Cards themselves. Leaving the impression that they are each of them are considered "twins and evil twins" of each other. The Winged Dragon of Ra is the strongest of the three God Cards, the other two are Slifer the Sky Dragon and Obelisk the Tormentor. Aside from dueling, there is a certain item Marik has in his possession known as the Millennium Rod. This, when activated, is able to bring a "shadow game" into any competition / duel / game. This is usually brought about into the place known as the Shadow Realm, when you lose a shadow game your mind and soul are sent to the Shadow Realm. (In the anime, the only way out is to have the person who sent the loser to the shadow realm released them or lost a shadow game from someone who wanted certain trapped (or all) people freed.) In the roleplay, however, once you either die or your mind and or soul is sent to the shadow realm...you must get past the gatekeeper who is a certain someone that has specific tasks. The Millennium Rod is also used as a knife, or dagger, once the bottom sheath of the Rod is taken off a gray-silver dagger is revealed. Currently, Marik does not have the Millennium Rod in his possession. After a fight in Inaba, Yami Marik lost due to such a large amount of energy being drained that he passed out where Marik then had control. When he was unconscious, Haseo took the Rod from Marik's hand and then took it. Now it is in Raine's possession. Category: Character Category:Male Category:Anime Category:Death the Kid-Sama Category:Yu-Gi-Oh!